


Company

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [13]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: December 13th, 1918. New York City, New York. Agony:Bliss.Three boys, and an abandoned building that isn’t their home.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> This here is a look into their backstory.
> 
> Joey is called Jo in this by the way, since he didn’t start going by Joey until he was a few years older than this.

~December 13th, 1918~

* * *

 

Henry would have to return this boy to the orphanage at some point. It was too cold out to walk him there now, or carry him there. Henry could have returned him the moment Timmy jumped into his arms, but the kid had been so sad. 

So, Timmy was going to stay the night. 

Timmy was thin and fragile. With the war that happened, nobody probably cared about the orphans who starved. But Henry was going to, even as he was starving himself. 

New York City wasn’t kind. Henry still couldn’t go home. Henry would be kinder. 

The tiny orphan was dozing, pressed up against Henry like he never wanted to leave him. He had a fist of Henry’s hair, and some in his mouth, chewing on it. Henry couldn’t imagine it tasted all that good, but he wasn’t going to stop the boy.

“He’s going back, is he not?” Jo asked, and Henry shushed him. Jo didn’t make a fuss, but came to sit down beside the two, with a book. “Are you at least going to read to me tonight?” 

“We’ll be stuck inside a lot, Jo. Maybe I should teach you to read.”

Jo rolled his eyes at that.    
  
“I get all the food and stuff we need to live in this hellhole building comfortably, and you do all the smart people things that I could never do. That was the agreement.” Jo crossed his arms, clenching the book tighter. 

“I didn't agree to that. You just said it.” Still, Henry tugged on the blanket so Joey would move off it, and hint that he was supposed to climb under it with Henry and Timmy. 

The cardboard boxes they formed into a sort of bed shifted as Jo enthusiastically crawled under, and pressed against Henry just as Timmy was, but with no fascination with his hair, and much more body heat. Jo dangled the book above Henry, and Henry took it with a sigh, as Jo rested his head on Henry’s shoulder. 

Henry’s brother Stanley had bound this book himself. A collection of all his favorite short stories, put together. Jo wanted to know them all. But he refused to start learning to read. 

“I’m picking ones Timmy could listen to.” 

“Fine.”

Henry wasn’t sure why Jo didn’t like Timmy. But that would be a matter of the morning. Until then, they could both listen to the stories when awake, and pressed against Henry in their sleep, and Henry really thought he could get used to this. 


End file.
